


"Cooness to Wokeness"

by The_wokeblackgoddess



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wokeblackgoddess/pseuds/The_wokeblackgoddess
Summary: Huey is a revolutionary & Jazmine is mixed. Jazmine and Huey are no longer as close as they were when they were kids. Jazmine struggles internally & hates the part of her that's black. Can Huey help her realize her true self? Takes place in high school. Don't like it? Don't read it. Warning! Mature language and lemon in future chapters. I own all of the poetry.





	1. Cooness to Wokeness Poem

_*****A/N: Hey guys it's your girl here giving you a new story. I hope you like this little poem I wrote. It's suppose to set a tone for the story. Now the reason why I am writing this story is because I read some of the Boondocks comic strips and saw that Jazmine didn't really appreciate her black heritage. In my opinion it seemed like she hated herself and wanted to be something that she wasn't. I am a black woman and some people would consider me to be multi racial because of my roots (My ethnic background). I use to to identify myself as multiracial in order to try and distance myself from being black as much as possible. Over the years I have come to embrace my blackness as well as my other ethnic sides. The more I read of the strips about Jazmine the more I was able get an understanding of her character. There is a internal struggle that you face as a person being apart of what's called mixed. Society picks you apart and tries to put a label on your ethnicity, then deems one race to be superior over another. Physiologically this puts you in a disposition because you are then forced to choose only a apart of yourself to identify with verses as just accepting all parts. This can have a major impact on how you as a person view other people and their ethnic backgrounds. It's so sad that some of us let society pick us apart and put a label on us, deciding what is not acceptable and what is. But anyways that was my little rant lol I will be writing all of the poetry you see in this story so let me know what you think ^^. I'll try to have the first chapter uploaded to your guys soon so don't worry. Also don't forget to check out my other stories as well. R &R, Follow, and Favorite me and like always.** _

_**Until We Meet Again Guys** _

_**~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess** _

**Cooness to Wokeness**

_Cooness to wokeness_   
_Cooness to wokeness_   
_Cooness to wokeness_

_Cooness to wokeness now_   
_I'm too young to be this burnt out (now)_   
_All my life I've been told stories_   
_Of gods and messiahs and their righteous glories_   
_The schools teach you to read and write_   
_They don't teach you that your ancestors were born to fight_   
_They don't want you to know your own self worth_   
_Listen close black kids cause it's you that rules the earth_   
_Eumelanin, pheomelanin, Neuromelanin that's melanin_   
_Color pigment that lives in your skin_   
_Appreciate and love it cause its what you live in_

_Cooness to wokeness_   
_Cooness to wokeness_   
_Cooness to wokeness_

_Used to be a cute, sweet lil girl till_   
_Society chewed me up n' spat me out back against the world_   
_Use to hate my hair, use to hate my skin,_   
_Use to hate my own body that I live in,_   
_Use to want to be white so damn bad_   
_Thought about bleachin' my skin I mean it was so damn sad_   
_Till my dad,_   
_sat me down and had a talk with me_   
_He said "White girls wanna be you can't you see?_   
_Fake lips, fake ass, fake tans and shit_   
_They wanna be like us cause we're so fucking lit"_

_Cooness to wokeness_   
_Cooness to wokeness_   
_Cooness to wokeness_

_My mental began to crumble_   
_Almost as if my mindset was a fumble_   
_Felt my mental state slowly rearrange_   
_Tryin' to wrap my brain around this new change_   
_This new feeling of being self aware_   
_Questioning the economic welfare_   
_Of my fellow black people_   
_I began forming my mindset into something lethal_   
_If only thoughts could kill_   
_Its their blood I'd spill_   
_I'd go back in time before my ancestors were put on that boat_   
_To kill those colonizers with a gun to their throat_   
_Click clack blow there'd be nothin' left but this gun smoke_

_Cooness to wokeness_   
_Cooness to wokeness_   
_Cooness to wokeness_

_*************************************************************************************************************************************** _

_**A/N: Chapter 1 coming soon...** _

_**Jazmine- Huey?** _

_**Huey- Yes?** _

_**Jazmine- Do you think I'm pretty?** _

_**Huey- Yes, why do you ask?** _

_**Jazmine-...I don't feel pretty...** _

_**Huey- Why not?** _

_**Jazmine- *Frowns* Because my hair won't get straight the way I want. It always poofs up because of the humidity.** _

_**Huey- It's an afro. It's suppose to. My hair does it too.** _

_**Jazmine- *glares* I do not have an afro! My hair is just a little curly! *Walks away*** _

_**Huey- *shakes head and sighs* She's got a lot of pent up self hate.** _


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Jazmine, and Riley's first day of school.

 

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Boondocks story so I hope you guys like it!** _

_**Also don't forget to R &R! Check out my other stories as well! And stay tuned for updates!** _

_**~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess** _

_**P.S. -Keep in mind!** _

**-Huey is 15**

**-Riley is 14**

**-Jazmine is 15**

**-Cindy is 14**

**-Michael is 15**

**~Hiro is 15**

************************************************************* I OWN ALL POEMS!*****************************************************

**Poem**

"Black"

**Black is beautiful and black is bold**

**Black is so beautiful that it glistens like gold**

**Black is the woken truth untold**

**Black is power**

**Yeah, black is ours**

**Black is the reason we do not cower**

**Black is never ending you can't measure its length**

**Black is that inner glow that gives you strength**

**Black allows you to correspond with other black wavelength**

**Black is power, black is ours, black is love, black does not cower, black does not hide because black is power**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peace and blessings my Kings and Queens, I hope you enjoy what you read ^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Cooness to Wokeness"

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine life in Woodcrest, Maryland for the Freemans. Robert J. Freeman did his best to raise his grandson's since their parents died in an awful car crash when they were young. Robert took the boys from the West side of Chicago and moved them to Woodcrest in hopes of giving them a better life. It had been 5 years since they had moved and the boys would soon be starting their freshman year in High school. Both Huey and Riley had grown into handsome young boys. They had both gotten taller too. Huey was now 5'7 and Riley was standing at 5'6. When they got older Robert thought it was best to give them their own rooms. When the boys got their own separate rooms they rarely came out of them. Huey had always stayed to himself and focused on his studies while Riley was more focused on getting money and "bitches" as he liked to call it but don't let his persona fool you. Riley was smart he just chose to focus on the less important things in life. Huey couldn't believe that his younger brother and grandfather would turn their backs on real world problems especially when it concerned the wellbeing of blacks. He chose to focus his intellect on more important things like the economic welfare of the black community. Most would say he's a terrorist but Huey considered himself as a revolutionary and an activist. He wanted to open people's eyes and make them aware of the fuckery in America. He believed that the government was money hungry and could give to shits less about its people. Huey would speak and preach about some many issues but no one would even listen to him. Not even Robert. He almost never listened to Huey, even when he told him that he didn't want to live in Woodcrest Robert refused to listen. Huey missed his friend Cario who still lived in Chicago. It had been years since they had seen or even spoken to each other and Cario was still mad at him for moving. Huey tried to explain to his friend that he didn't have a choice but he didn't want to hear it. The young activist hated living in Woodcrest. He was surrounded by rich snobby white people and he hated it. He hated that Robert was making him go to school with racist white people. Huey didn't want to go to a predominantly white school where they didn't teach about African American history and talk about real economic issues and problems that blacks face in America.

_****************************************************************Flashback************************************************************* _

" _ **But granddad, I don't want to go to J. Edgar Hoover High School. The white people there are racist! And not to mention they don't even have classes I like," the teen activist complained.**_

_**Robert glared at his grandson. "Boy you gon' deal with racist people all your life! Might as well stop complainin' 'bout it! Now you're going so stop botherin' me 'bout it!"** _

_**Riley looked at his brother and raised a brow. "Nigga you trippin', we finna have the baddest bitches at our school. I'm 'bouta stunt and have like 3 or 4 girls on my dick haha!" he said.** _

" _ **Boy what did I tell you about cussin' in my house! Don't me shove my foot up your ass!" Granddad shouted at Riley.**_

" _ **Granddad you know I'm too old for whoopins," Riley said.**_

" _ **Boy you never too old to get an ass whoopin' now keep talkin' that shit! Ima pull out my belt and give you the beating of a lifetime!" Robert said as he unbuckled his belt. ((A/N: When he said "Give you the beating of a lifetime it made me think of Chestnut from Chowder XD XD XD))**_

_**The teen gulped in fear as he remembered the beatings that their grandfather had given them back when they were kids. "S-sorry granddad."** _

" _ **Hn damn right! And Huey I don't wanna hear anymore about you not wanting to go to school! Now both of you go upstairs to the computer and finish picking your classes out!" Granddad shouted at the boys.**_

_**The boys said as the marched up stairs and did what they were told.** _

_************************************************************End of Flashback********************************************************** _

Huey had since then picked his classes. He settled with A.P. U.S. History, Honors Chemistry I, Health & P.E., Algebra II, A.P. English 9, Art, Martial arts, and Spanish II. It's not what he wanted but he made due with what he was given. As for Riley he had Honors U.S. History, Honors Environmental Science I, Health & P.E., Algebra II, Honors English 9, Art, Honors Robotics, and Spanish I. Two weeks before school was suppose to start they both got their schedules in the mail.

**Huey's schedule**

1st period- A.P. English 9

2nd period- Spanish II

3rd period- A.P. U.S. History

4th period- Lunch

5th period- Algebra II

6th period- Health & P.E.

7th period- Art

8th period- Martial Arts

**Riley's Schedule**

1st period- Honors English 9

2nd period- Environmental Science I

3rd period- Spanish I

4th period- Lunch

5th period- Honors Robotics

6th period- Health & P.E.

7th period- Art

8th period- Honors U.S. History

**********************************************************The 1st Day of School*******************************************************

The boys had gotten up early and got dressed for school careful not to wake their grandfather up. They each took showers, brushed their teeth, washed their face, and got dressed.

"Ooh yeah nigga! I look tf good in my new clothes!" Riley shouted as he checked himself out in the mirror. He had on a black shirt, some dark blue jeans, brand new jordans, and a silver cross chain. He still wore his signature cornrows but he had his hairline lined up looking fresh.

Huey looked at his brother and shook his head. He had on a similar outfit except instead of a cross for a necklace he had an egyptian ankh. He had also kept his afro even and had his hairline lined up. Each of the boys had studded ice earrings and black book bags. Once they finished getting ready they made their way downstairs to get breakfast. Riley pulled out some captain crunch and orange juice for breakfast.

Huey looked at his younger brother as he drank the orange juice, "You know granddad is gonna be mad that his orange juice is being drunk up right?"

"Man shut up, grandad not gon' notice," Riley said as he continued to drink the orange juice.

Huey pulled out some non-dairy yogurt and 2 vegan blueberry muffins. He took out some mangoes, pineapples, and spinach to make a green smoothie out of their fridge. Ever since Granddad had come out with the Luther burger back when he own his own restaurant Huey had stopped eating meat and became a vegetarian. Over the years he'd then switched over to becoming vegan.

"Ew nigga why the fuck are you always eating that nasty ass shit? It stinks!" Riley said pinching his nose.  _ **(A/N: No disrespect to Vegans/Vegetarians lol! I am one myself lls this is just something things I have heard from personal experience XD)**_

"Riley shut your dumbass up! This is healthy food it's suppose to be good for you," Huey fired back glaring at his younger brother.

"Healthy? Hahaha nigga you over there eating grass and bird food! You look like you starving yourself! Over there with that struggle ass meal nigga get your ol' nappy headed ass on somewhere!" Riley clapped back laughing. Whenever these two did come out of their rooms and see each other they almost always ended up having some kinda roast off.

Huey's left eye twitched in irritation. "Well at least I'm not the one that still wets his bed," he smirked.

"Fuck you nigga! I haven't wet the bed since I was 5 you bitch ass nigga!" Riley glared.

"Haha you mean since you was 12! Nigga you been havin' accidents since you was 12 nigga!" Huey laughed at Riley's angry face.

Riley glared at his older brother. "Yeah! Well fuck you then!" he said as he put his empty bowl of cereal in the sink. He slung his black book bag over his shoulders and stepped out the door.

Huey finished his yogurt and poured the rest of his smoothie in a coffee cup before he followed suit. The boys walked to their bus stop with was 2 blocks from their house. When they reached it they ran into Mr. and Mrs. DuBois' daughter Jazmine. Jazmine had also grown since she was little. She was now 15 and she was going through puberty much like most teens her age. Her breasts were budding and perky, her waist was slim, and her hips were beginning to widen. It seemed she would develop the curves of her mother but without her height since she was still short. She stood at 4'10. Her once curly hair was now straight and flowed well below her waist. Her mom never knew what to do with her natural hair so she would always put it in her signature pigtails but as it got longer her mom kept it straight because it was too much for her to handle. Jazmine was wearing a jean skirt, a white turtleneck without sleeves, white flats, hoop earrings, and a white matching watch.

She stood at the bus stop with her pink book bag. She looked around and saw the teenage boys make their way to the bus stop. She smiled and waved at the boys. "Huey! Riley!"

"Oh shit it's Jazmine," said Riley as he looked at the light skinned girl. He didn't like her.

The young activist didn't really like the mixed girl that much either. In all honesty he found her a little annoying, especially when she wouldn't stop talking. Yeah sure they might've been friends when they were in elementary school but once they got to middle school they grew apart. They boys walked passed her without saying a word they simply just nodded.

Jazmine frowned and walked up to the boys. "What do your schedules look like?" she asked as she looked between the two boys who were taller than her. She remembered when they were all the same height but ever since puberty hit them they shot up like skyscrapers in comparison to her.

Riley sighed and handed her his schedule. Jazmine quickly pulled hers out and held it close to his so she could see if they had any classes together.

**Jazmine's Schedule**

1st period- Honors Physics I

2nd period- A.P. U.S. History

3rd period- Honors Astronomy I

4th period- Lunch

5th period- A.P. English 9

6th period- Chorus

7th period- Algebra II

8th period- Health & P.E.

"Wow Jazmine, who knew you were this smart," Riley snickered poking fun at her.

Jazmine glared at Riley. "That's not funny! I'm smarter than you!" she handed the boy back his schedule. "Huey can I see yours?"

Huey looked at Jazmine with the most nonchalant look and then shrugged his shoulders. He handed her his paper and watched her compare their classes to see if they would share any this year. Sadly to much of her dismay they didn't which Huey was thankful for. He wouldn't have to hear her complain about every little thing nor would he have to hear her annoying voice. He had heard enough of it as many times as she had come over his house with her parents sure they use to be friends when they were younger but as they got older Jazmine had changed. She wanted to fit in and be popular so badly that she practically tried to change her outer appearance. Her mentality was screwed up and she wanted to be white like her mother so much that she began straightening her hair so much that she couldn't wear it curly anymore because her curls were damaged from the heat. She told Huey once that she wished to be white and that she thought white was better. As much as he tried to convince her otherwise the mixed girl wouldn't listen to him so he stopped talking to her but that didn't stop her from trying to spark up conversation every now and again. Huey was shook from his thoughts when the girl handed him back his schedule. The teen activist said nothing as he took his schedule back and saw that the bus pulled up to their stop. The 3 teens stepped inside the bus and sat down in their own separate seats. Jazmine sat by herself while Riley and Huey sat next to their best friend Michael Caesar.  _ **(A/N: this is just in case you haven't read the comics...Almost everyone calls Michael by his last name. )**_

Michael got a lot more mature since he was in elementary and middle school. His dreads grew passed his shoulders and he stood at 5'6. He still had his bad boy charm and had the look to match his attitude. He wore a similar outfit to Riley and Huey but instead of Jordans he had Timberlands.  _ **(A/N: You know I couldn't resist throwing Timbs in..lol NY niggas love them some Timbs XD XD XD)**_

"Hey Caesar, what classes you got?" Huey asked pulling out his schedule.

The dreadhead shrugged. "I don't know," he replied pulling out his schedule. Riley also pulled out his schedule. The boys began comparing their schedules to see if they had any classes together.

**Michael's schedule**

1st period- A.P. English 9

2nd period- French II

3rd period- A.P. U.S. History

4th period- Lunch

5th period- Honors Robotics

6th period- Health & P.E.

7th period- Algebra II

8th period- Martial Arts

The young activist smiled. "Oh bet! We have 1st period, 3rd period, 6th period, and 8th period together! We're 'bouta be lit!" Huey said.

Riley frowned. "Oh man! We only got one class together! Damn!"

"It's all good bruh, we still gonna see each other and shit," Michael said smiling. The bus ride seemed like it was fairly short. The newly freshman stepped out of the bus and began to make their way into the school building.

"Wow everything is so big!" Jazmine said as she and the others walked around the school building. There was a lot of students at J. Edgar Hoover High. Freshman were told to report to the auditorium.

Cristal like the champagne made the introduction to all the freshman. She had come a long way from hoeing and she now had a decent job. "The first letter of your last name will determine your teacher's name," the ex hoe said as she pointed to the large board with each teacher's name, their picture, and the letters they represented. "Now everyone find your homeroom classes and report to them. You'll only have homeroom class for the next two weeks after that you will then report straight to your 1st period classes. Be kind, be respectful, and have a nice day."

The freshman class began roaming the halls looking for their homeroom classes. Somehow Huey, Riley, Michael, and Jazmine all managed to have the same homeroom. The teens walked into their class. There was all sorts of art hung up around the room. There was pop art, surrealism, cubism, expressionism, abstract art, contemporary art, and modernism. The room was so colorful and vibrant with the most advanced looking art they had ever seen.

Once the bell rang the teacher stepped in the class and started writing on the bored. "Hello class, I will be your homeroom teacher for the next 2 weeks. I am the art teacher so some of you may actually take my class. You may call me Mr. B," he said smiling.  _ **(A/N: The art teacher is the graffiti artist that encourages Riley to draw graffiti in the Boondocks episode "Riley Wuz Here")**_

After homeroom ended the freshman class followed their schedule to their next classes. When it was time for lunch they all were directed to the cafeteria. Huey, Riley, Michael, and Hiro all sat at one table.

"Aye y'all check out my new shoes. I got the new Jordans. They just came out," Rile bragged at the lunch table.

"Riley, no one cares about your shoes," Huey said to his brother.

Riley glared at his older brother. "Damn nigga, why you always hatin'? You just a hatin' ass nigga, Huey! Why cain't you never let me shine Huey!"

Huey didn't respond, instead he gave his younger brother a blank expression showing his boredom.

Caesar shook his head with a smile. "You know Riley, not everybody cares the material things in life...you gotta be more concerned real issues like social injustice my nigga."

The young teen raised a brow. "Awe nigga here you go preachin' and shit. I swear you and Hue get on my nerves with this shit! Nobody wants to hear about this shit all the damn time! Talk about some other shit like pussy or hoes or money!" Riley said smirking. His verbal rant left sweat dripping off the foreheads of the other 3 boys sitting with him at the table. Both Huey and Caesar exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. What else could they say to him? Everything would just go in one ear and then out the other. The 4 boys got up to go get their food. Riley and Hiro both came back with burgers and fries on their trays but Huey and Caesar came back with salads. Much like Huey, Caesar was trying to become a vegetarian.

"Ew what's with you niggas and salads?" Riley commented scrunching his nose up at their food.

Hiro nodded. "I agree, you won't get any real nutrition from just eating lettuce."

"You're right, lettuce has the nutritional value equivalent to that of water but if the lettuce was replaced with spinach or kale then we both would be getting even more nutrition than we would from just eating meat," Huey fired back putting balsamic vinaigrette on his salad.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He pushed his wireless beats headphones on his head then he turned his music on from his phone. The teen rocked his head to the music while shoving his burger in his mouth.

"That nigga is always listenin' and mixin' music," commented Riley as he ate some of his fries. The boys could see Jazmine from a far and she was sitting next to her friend Phil. They had always sat together at lunch so much so that there had been rumors of them dating.

"So Phil, do you like your classes?" Jazmine asked.

The boy pushed his glasses up. "Yes, what about you?"

The girl blushed she always had a crush on Phil evers since middle school. "That's good and yeah I do," Jazmine said smiling.

"That's good," Phil smiled.

"Um..Phil?"

"Yes?" he asked.

Jazmine could feel her heart beat fast almost like it was about to jump right out of her chest. "I-I really like you and I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime…"

Phil looked at her and frowned. "I'm sorry Jazmine, I just don't see you in that way...look don't take this the wrong way but I'm just not into black girls...I'm sorry."

"But I'm not black! I'm just mixed. I'm half white!" Jazmine cried. ' _Figures..I'm not pretty enough…'_

"I just don't like you like that...I'm sorry I hope we can still be friends," Phil frowned.

Jazmine closed her eyes and rose from the table. "No it's fine don't apologize," she choked as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall to her face. She turned and walked away with her eyes closed. She walked passed the table with Huey and his friends. She looked over at the table as she walked by accidentally making eye contact with Huey. he raised a brow and her and then looked away as he watched her leave the lunch room crying.

***************************************************Fast forward to the end of the day**************************************************

The freeman boys walked from their bus stop and back to their house. Once they reached the pouch, Huey pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. They boys stepped in the house and took their book bags off at the door.

Robert came down stairs. "Boys is that you?"

"Yeah," said Riley.

"Oh how was school?" he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It was alight," Huey said.

Riley smirked. "Yeah it was okay."

"Well I'm glad you boys had a good day at school. Well my morning started off pretty shitty because someone decided to drink my orange juice," Robert said glaring the boys. "Who drank it!?"

Huey and Riley both pointed at each other at the same time.

Huey looked at his brother and glared at him. "Riley, you know damn well you drank that goddamn orange juice this morning! Don't even try to pin it on me."

"Damn nigga why you gotta snitch all the damn time!" Riley shouted. Robert glared at Riley and took off his belt. Riley gulped nervously as he looked at his grandfather slowly backing him into a corner. "Hehe granddad let me explain." but without even the slightest warning, his grandfather swung his helt hitting his thigh. "Ahhh!"

Huey stood at the steps watching from afar. He shook his head. ' _I tried to tell him,'_  he thought as he walked upstairs shutting himself in his room. The sounds of Riley's screams echoed throughout the house.

"Granddad!" the young Freeman cried.

_*************************************************************************************************************************************** _

_**A/N: That's it for now guys! Stay tuned for more! Tell me what you think in the comments! Don't forget to check out my other stories as well!** _

_**Me- Huey you should talk to your brother about making better life choices** _

_**Huey- *shakes his head* I try but he never listens.** _

_**Me- *sighs* Well you wanna like hang out sometime?** _

_**Huey- *raises a brow* Nah not really, I'm too busy on this path to systematically liberate the black community.** _

_**Me- *my eyes widen* Wow well okay let me know if I can help in anyway I can. I love you-...I mean I would love to help out...hehehe** _

_**Huey- *raises a brow* Uhhh….Okay?** _


End file.
